HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKASHI-KUN
by Sata Erizawa
Summary: Flash story buat my Akashi yang ultah tanggal 20 december kemarin.. seperti penghargaan karena sudah menjadi karakter favoritku.. heheheh


**SPECIAL BIRTHDAY- FLASH STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special buat my bebeb yang ultah pada 20 December kemarin.. Harusnya kemarin yang ngepost. Tapi baru bisa kali ini..**

 **Heheh..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tururt berduka cita buat SHINee lovers, Shawol... atas meninggalnya Jonghyun.. semoga ditrima di sisi Tuhan YME.. Aminn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE: semua yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah POV Reader ya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.DOZO..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AKASHI-KUN**

 **.**

 **OC X AKASHI S.**

 **.**

 **CR. FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.**

 **.**

 **ROMANCE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **============= SINCE I ALWAYS WIN, I ALWAYS RIGHT =============**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melihat jam tanganku, aku melihatnya lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Sudah beberapa kali ya? Ah.. aku lupa menghitungnya... lagian, itu sudah sangat banyak...

Aku kembali merlihat ke arah pintu kelas. Sepi..

Sepi, tidak ada siapa-siapa...

Aku menghela nafas panjangku... Bosan..

Sudah berapa jam aku duduk menunggunya di sini?

Langit orange mulai nampak... Indah sekali.. cahayanya masuk melalui jendela kaca kelas-ku. Meski samar-samar, namun jusru itu, indahnya matahari di musim dingin.. Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, tapi.. salju belum juga turun meski suasana sudah mulai mendingin...

Hah.. haah.. haaah... aku meniup kedua tanganku... Dingin sekali..

Haruskah aku memakai kaos tangan? Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melindungi tanganku.. huhu. Dingin sekali... Beruntung aku membawa mantel juga hari ini..

.

.

Pukul lima sore kurang sedikit, karena bosan menunggunya, aku mencoba berjalan untuk menemuinya.. Sebelum itu, aku harus ke lokerku dahulu untuk ganti sepatu dan memakai mantelku..

Sesampainya di depan lokerku, aku membuka lokerku perlahan. Ku lihat ada selembar foto yang dulu aku tempelkan di daun pintu lokerku. Foto kenang-kenangan jaman dulu. Dulu sekali... Foto jaman kelulusan SMP. Dalam foto itu, terlihat ada sekitar 30 puluhan siswa dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang tertawa, tersenyum, cool, sok imut, lucu, dan juga... berkharisma.. Indah sekali masa itu. Hanya saja, aku yang tak terlihat begitu berekspresi. Jika aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku ingin menarik ujung bibirku itu.. Aku pasti akan meninggalkan kesan yang jauh lebih baik.. Foto ini hampir semua teman sekelasku di SMP memilikinya...

Jika mengingat masa itu, rasanya aku ingin menjerit. Aku memiliki kisah yang kurang baik waktu itu.. Miris sekali... Aku menyukainya sejak lama, tapi sampai saat inipun aku masih tak berani mengungkapkannya...

Menyukai seorang raja adalah hal yang paling gila yang pernah aku lakukan... aku ini hanyalah rakyat jelata yang memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Namun, aku bisa memastikan jika perasaanku ini sangat tulus. Aku menjaminnya lebih dari 120%..

Seorang raja yang memiliki segalanya. Paras tampan, kekayaan, dan juga prestasi.. Ya.. dia memiliki segalanya.. jauh beda denganku, untuk masuk jajaran 5 besar di sekolah saja aku harus berusaha sangat keras. Belajar di sekolah dan di rumah tidaklah cukup. Aku menempuh banyak les di luar agar aku bisa sepadan dengannya... aku bahkan mencoba menjadi wanita yang sebaik-baiknya... aku memanjangkan rambutku, aku mengubah sifatku yang tadinya tomboy berat menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih anggun...

Nyatanya.. meski aku berusaha mati-matian.. sampai detik ini... dia sama sekali tidak pernah melirikku... jangankan itu, menatapku dengan benar meski hanya sebentar saja dia tidak pernah melakukannya..

Kenapa aku justru menyalahkannya? Yang salah di sini adalah aku sendiri.. aku yang tak pernah memberitahu perasaanku kepadanya.. sama sekali... aku selalu memendamnya...

Berharap suatu saat dia akan memahaminya? Rasanya tidak mungkin... banyak hal yang menjadi ambisinya.. cinta adalah hal yang tak terlintas dalam pikirannya.. aku ingat, dulu ada siswi adik kelas yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya, dia menolaknya.. dan itu sangat kasar.. dia bilang jika kehidupn percintaan hanya akan menghambatnya.. Padahal gadis itu sangat cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dariku..

Aku yang tak sengaja mendengarkannya hanya bisa menahan tangis... meski kata-kata penolakan itu bukan untukku, tapi aku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan siswi itu. Jika aku melakukan hal yang sama, dia pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama juga terhadapku..

Aku terlalu takut untuk mendengar penuturan langsung dari bibirnya..

Aku pengecut dan membiarkan perasaanku berakhir di dalam hatiku saja.. Biarlah.. biarlah kisah cinta sepihak ini aku nikmati... meski perih tak terkira.. aku akan menanggungnya.. bukankah cinta adalah luka yang indah?

Dasar konyol..

Nyatanya aku mau menderita karenanya...

.

.

Aku mengusap wajah tampannya di foto.. di sampingnya ada fotoku.. aku ingat, aku berusaha biasa saja saat bersanding dengannya seperti itu.. Tidak boleh, siapapun tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui perasaanku terhadapnya, termasuk dia sendiri..

Jika mengingat bagaimana dalamnya perasaanku terhadapnya... aku ingin menangis...

Hiks..

Air mataku terjatuh juga.. aku ini orangnya sangat mellow... apalagi sudah biasa terluka, air mata bukan hal yang baru dalam hidupku... memendam perasaan semenjak SMP dan sekarang sudah SMA, apa aku bodoh?

Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pasti...

Biarlah.. aku terbelenggu dalam kebodohan ini...

.

.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke dalam isi lokerku. Aku melihat ada satu box motif bunga dengan warna soft di dalam lokerku. Box itu tidak terlalu besar. Isinya adalah kue tart yang aku buat semalaman suntuk. Berulang kali gagal, pada akhirnya aku berhasil membuatnya. Kue tart cantik dengan dominasi coklat manis... Bisa dibilang ini adalalah kue ulang tahun.. aku berniat memberikannya kue ini.. ya.. hari ini, 20 Desember.. dia berulang tahun...

.

.

Aku dan dia itu adalah teman sejak kecil. Keluarga kami saling bersahabat. Satu yang membedakan, keluarganya adalah salah satu orang terkaya di Jepang ini. Sedangkan keluargaku, kami berkecukupan meski tak sekaya keluarganya. Aku tumbuh besar bersamanya... aku juga mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit perubahan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Terhitung semenjak ibunya meninggal. Aku bisa melihat mata itu semakin dingin.. aku melihat jati dirinya semakin hilang.. aku melihat segalanya... meski aku ada di sampingnya, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. aku justru sibuk dengan perasaan asmaraku padanya... bukankah aku ini sungguh egois?

Sebagai seorang teman yang baik, aku sebaiknya bersikap layaknya seorang teman.. benar, kan?

Teman-teman menganggap aku ini sangat beruntung karena bisa selalu bersamanya.. berangkat bersama dan pulangpun bersama... aku adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa berlama-lama dengannya... meski begitu, itu tak mudah bagiku.. tak mudah bagi orang seperti diriku yang memendam perasaan kepadanya..

Beberapa tahun terakhir ini, aku memutuskan diri untuk menjadi sandaran untuknya.. Aku menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun.. saat dia berubah menjadi orang asingpun aku memberanikan diri untuk tetap berada di sisinya.. dia terlihat sangat kuat, tapi aku tahu.. jauh di dalam dirinya.. dia sangat rapuh... aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang ia cari saat ia butuh pertolongan, namun... meski aku tahu dia rapuh.. dia.. dia selalu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri.. dengan doktrin mottonya yang mutlak...

Tak apa.. sekalipun dia menganggapku sebagai patung berjalan.. aku tak mempermasalahkannya... perasaanku padanya akan tetap sama... sekalipun dia tak pernah menganggapku ada, aku akan tetap mencintainya...

.

.

Aku berniat mengambil kaos tanganku di dalam lokerku. Kaos tanganku berada di bawah box kue.. aku mengangkat sedikit box kue itu dan meraih kaos tanganku. Aku mendengar bunyi unik dari kertas yang bersentuhan dengan tangan.. ah.. rupanya aku baru ingat jika aku juga membawa kado buatnya hari ini.. bukan apa-apa, kado itu hanyalah handuk kecil polos warna putih.. Bukan kado mewah dan berharga mahal, dia lebih menyukai kado yang bermanfaat.. . Sebagai temannya, sudah menjadi rutinitasku jika dia ulang tahun aku pasti membuatkannya kue dan kado.. ya.. meski dia tidak suka manis-manis, tapi meski segigitan, dia menyempatkan menikmatinya.. meski rasanya tidak enakpun, dia masih bersedia mencobanya.. Aku sangat bahagaia jika mengingatnya..

Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu moment nanti..

Apa dia akan mengataiku jika rasanya tidak enak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya? Maa... aku sudah berusaha.. dia tipe orang yang menghargai hasil karya sendiri.. itu yang sangat aku suka darinya.. aku termotivasi untuk menjadi lebaik baik dan lebih baik lagi..

Temanku, cinta pertamaku..

.

.

Aku berjalan sambil tersenyum, bersama kue tart di tanganku.. aku berjalan menuju gedung olahraga sekolah. Dia setiap hari berada di sana untuk latihan basket.. dia adalah captain dari tim basket sekolah. Sudah jadi tanggung jawabnya memimpin tim sekolah ini. Walau winter cup tahun kemarin dia kalah, tapi kali ini aku yakin dia akan memenangkannya. Aku melihat banyak perubahan besar semenjak kekalahannya waktu itu.. dia menjadi seperti.. kembali ke masa itu.. orang asing itu seolah musnah.. apa ya.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan rinci.. Yang jelas, dia kembali seperti dia sebelum tragedi Kisedai waktu SMP dulu..

.

,

Kini, aku sudah berdiri di depan gedung olahraga sekolah.

Sepi..

Tidak terdengar suara drible bola maupun keramaian anak-anak club basket. Biasanya suara Hayama-senpai paling jelas terdengar... Tapi kok sekarang senyap?

Aku mencoba mengintip dari arah pintu masuk.. Cuma ada dia seorang.. Rupanya sudah selesai latihan ya? Kenapa dia tidak langsung ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya?

Laki-laki bertubuh sedang, rambut merah itu sedang duduk bersandar dinding gedung olahraga di pinggir lapangan basket. Dia terlihat meminum minuman air mineralnya, setelah itu dia menyirap kepalanya dengan air mineral itu.. tes tes tes.. aku bisa melihat bagaimana air itu menetes di setiap helai rambutnya.. dia menunduk.. membiarkan air itu mengalir jatuh ke lantai..

Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya? Tanya batinku..

Apa aku datang di waktu yang salah?

Bukankah saat ini dia lagi sibuk-sibuknya latihan untuk final wintercup minggu depan? Apa beban pernah kalah tahun lalu membuatnya stress?

Haruskah aku pulang saja?

Aku kembali menatapnya.. dia masih menunduk..

Jika seperti ini, rasanya seperti menyuruh orang lain untuk menjauh darinya kalau tidak maka dia akan memakanmu... seperti itu kira-kira aura yang ia tampilkan.. sesaak.. dia punya aura aneh yang membuat orang bisa tunduk di hadapannya..

Mungkin benar, sebaiknya aku menjauh dulu. Aku tidak mau merasakan sakitnya kata-kata tajam darinya. Dulu aku pernah merasakannya saat SMP, saat bakat-bakat Kisedai muncul. Saat dia menjadi sosok yang sangat.. sangat asing buatku.. dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf setelah membuatku menangis semalaman... salahku juga sih, aku datang di moment yang tidak tepat.. Kalau begitu aku menjauh saja..

Aku membalikkan badan..

"Masuklah, kau ingin menemuiku, kan?" Suaranya terdengar begitu menusuk di telingaku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Suara intimidasi darinya sangat kuat.. seperti bisa meremukkan tulang-tulangku..

Aku kembali membalikkan badanku untuk melihatnya.. dia masih tetap menunduk seperti tadi.. Jadi dia memanggilku tanpa menoleh padaku? Jadi dia tahu aku datang meski dia tidak menatapku? Melihatku?

"Kau tak mendengar perintahku?" tanyanya lagi.. Aku mengambil nafas.. dia menyuruhku masuk.. sekali dia menyuruh, maka kau harus segera melaksanakan perintahnya.. karena perintahnya adalah mutlak... meski dia sudah kembali menjadi sosok teman kecil yang aku kenal, tapi kadang sisi perfectionistnya masih ada..

Aku menghampirinya... "Akashi-kun..." ya Akashi.. Akashi Seijuurou nama laki-laki yang sudah aku cintai sejak lama...

Dia diam saja...

Setelah dia menyuruhku masuk, tapi dia seenaknya saja mengakhiri topik seperti ini. Aku sering kesulitan jika bersamanya..

Daripada pusing, akupun mengeluarkan kue yang aku bawa dan menyodorkan padanya.. "O-otanjoubi omedetto, Akashi-kun..."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya.. akhirnya dia menatapku.. tidak.. maksudnya kue dariku..

"Hn. Arigatou.." Katanya.

Aku lalu duduk di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan pisau kue.. aku memotong kue itu.. Tidak ada lagu ulang tahun, tidak ada acara tiup lilin.. Akashi-kun tidak menyukainya semenjak ibunya meninggal.. dia juga tak berharap ulang tahunnya dirayakan.. hanya saja, ini adalah rutinitasku sejak dulu.. sejak kami kecil... Aku merasa jika ini adalah kewajibanku.. aku akan tetap melakukannya selama Akashi-kun tidak menolaknya... Tapi jika suatu hari dia menyuruhku berhenti, maka aku akan melakukannya.. bagaimanapun perintahnya itu mutlak di telingaku.. aku tak bisa begitu saja melawannya..

"Ini..." Aku memberinya satu potong kue buatanku.. Dia memakannya langsung dari tanganku.. Ini mungkin terlihat sangat biasa, tapi bagi diriku yang mencintainya, hal sekecil ini membuatku sangat bahagia.. jantungku berdetak senang.. rasanya sangat bahagia..

Aku mengamatinya saat dia menikmati kue buatanku.. harap-harap cemas dengan bagaimana rasanya. Aku menunggu komentarnya..

Dia menelan kue buatanku...

"... enak.." katanya..

Aku langsung menarik senyumanku.. aku sangat bahagia.. "A-arigatou.. aku sudah berusaha sangat keras.. Yokatta.." Pujian dari Akashi-kun adalah yang terbaik. Akan sangat sulit mendapatkan pujian darinya. Meski aku mendapatkan nilai 90 pun, dia tidak akan memujiku sampai aku mendapatkan nilai 100..

"Handuk.."

Handuk?

Aku menaikkan alisku.. handuk?

"Handuk. Kau membawanya, kan? Di dalam tasmu." Katanya..

Heeee... aku tahu matanya bisa membaca masa depan, tapi apa mungkin bisa membaca sampai sejauh ini. Aku yang gelagapan langsung mengambil bungkusan kado berisi handuk dari dalam tasku.

"Ini..."

Dia membuka kado dariku.. padahal aku membungkusnya dengan sangat hati-hati, tapi dia merobeknya dengan sekali tarik.. haaah... dasar cowok... dia langsung memakai handuk dariku untuk mengeringkan rambut yang ia siram dengan air mineral tadi..

Aku mengamati setiap gerakkannya... astaga.. dia sangat tampan... njirr.. wajahku memerah..

"Katakan saja yang ingin kau katakan!" Katanya..

Apa maksudnya? Apa dia menyuruhku untuk mengatakan sesuatu..? Maksudnya aku harus mengatakan jika saat ini dia terliat sangat tampan dengan rambut acakkannya? Ya ampun.. tidakkkkk...

Lalu?

Akashi-kun hanya bicara hal yang penting saja. Jadi... apa..?

Jika dia berkata seperti ini apa artinya dia tahu apa yang aku pendam?.. maksudku.. dia itu banyak tahu.. meski hal yang sulit di pahami sekalipun.. dia adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui bakat Kuroko-kun hanya dengan sekali lihat.. tidak mungkin.. tidak mungkin dia mengetahuinya perasaan yang aku pendam.. aku sudah ahli dalam menyembunyikan perasaanku.. tidak mungkin terbaca semudah itu.. lagipula aku dan dia sudah bersama sejak kecil.. bukankah kasih sayang pertemanan antara kami bisa menyamarkan perasaan romantisku kepadanya?

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanyanya lagi..

Apa sih maksudnya.. memang apa yang ingin aku katakan? Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.. bukankah tujuanku itu?

Apakah kata-kata ucapanku kurang? Astaga.. aku lupa mengucapkan harapan..

"Aku tak seperti anak kecil yang bermain di tepian pantai dan secara tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah karang yang cantik. Tapi Akashi-kun berhasil merangkai karang itu menjadi sebuah perhiasan yang indah. Kalau tak ada sumbagan pemikiranmu, aku bukanlah apa-apa. Selamat ulang tahun sahabat ku yang paling baik" Kataku..

Dia menatapku serius.. lalu tersenyumm.. "hanya itu saja?"Tanyanya.

Hanya itu saja? Kenapa dia membuat pertanyaan yang memerlukan banyak kesimpulan jawaban sih? Dia itu pintar, jangan limpahkan pertanyaan misterius pada orang berkemampuan jauh di bawahnya dong! Astaga..

Dia menatapku begitu intens.. matanya menuntut jawaban dariku... Aku selalu menghindar ketika dia menatapku tajam seperti ini.. Apalagi dengan tatapan sedekat ini.. are? Dekat.. sejak kapan dia menjadi sedekat ini?

Uuuh.. wajahku memanas.. Tuhan.. kenapa dia terlihat begitu tampan di mataku.. rambut acak-acakkannya.. jidatnya.. matanya.. hidungnya.. bibirnya.. aku.. aku sungguh mencintainya... "I Love You."

Klik... kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.. Bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkannya tanpa pikir panjang? Spontanitas begitu saja.. I love you adalah kata paling sakraal dalam hidupku... aku memalingkan wajahku.. aku sangat malu.. bagaimana bisa aku keceplosan seperti ini.. Tuuuhaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn..

Astaga.. apa yang sudah aku katakan.. dia pasti sangat marah.. aku meliriknya sedikit.. kembali memalingkan.. terus seperti itu.. dia hanya diam saja.. dia pasti sangat marah padaku.. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu agar dia tak marah padaku. Akan sangat sulit jika sampai kami memiliki jeda kecanggungan.."Ano.. Tolong lu-lupankan ap-apa yang baru a-aku katakan.. hahah... ak-aku hanya se-sedang bercanda. Iya.. hanya sedang bercanda.. ha-ha-haha..." mati aku./ aku sangat payah dalam acting..

Dia menyentuh pipiku dan membuatku menatap wajahnya.. wajahnya sangat dekat sekali.. duuh.. pipiku sangat panas.. kulitku yang putih ini pasti membuatnya bisa melihat rona merah di kedua pipiku..

"Tatap aku..!" Katanya.. "Aku merasa jika selama ini kau tidak pernah menatapku dengan benar..."

Yang tidak pernah menatap dengan benar itu adalah kau, Akashi-kun.. Aku merasakannya.. dan itu sangat menyakitkan.. Tapi kau justru mengataiku demikian..

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya... Perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua mataku.. aku menatapnya.. mencoba menatapnya dengan benar.. tangannya sangat dingin.. begitu terasa di permukaan kulit pipiku... aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya..

"Katakan apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan!"

Sudahlah.. mungkin aku memang pengecut, tapi aku tak mau selamanya menjadi pengecut.. Sampai kapan aku akan lari terus? Mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang terbaik untuk aku mengungkapkan perasaanku... Tuhan sudah memberi kesempatan, dengan sedikit keberanian, bisa saja hasilnya akan berubah.. aku tidak akan pernah tahu jika aku tidak pernah mencobanya...jika akashi-kun membenciku setelah ini, tidak apa. Aku akan tetap menjadi temannya meski dia tidak mau menganggapku lagi.. aku juga sudah lelah terus-terus memendam cinta sepihak ini... Aku sudah tahu rasanya terluka saat memendam perasaan padanya. Jadi aku sudah bisa mengantisipasi luka saat dia membenciku nanti...

"Zutto.. maekara suki deshita.. Aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama.. selalu. Selalu mencintaimu, Akashi-kun.. Gomen, aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Kau sudah menjadi temanku saja aku sudah bersyukur.. Tapi aku terlalu egois dan ingin berkencan denganmu... "Aku menangis... Akhirnya kata-kata yang selama ini aku pendam keluar juga dari mulutku... rasanya aku menjadi sangat lega... seperti beban jutaan ton lenyap dari dadaku... "Gomen..."

Seet.. dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.. aku masih sangat kaget dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba ini.. Dy memelukku? MEMELUKKU!.. Ahhh.. apa ini rasa dari pelukkan Akashi-kun? Dada bidangnya.. punggung khas laki-lakinya... Hangat.. aku merasakan tubuhnya hangat.. dan juga.. bau kringat dan bau basah rambutnya.. unik... ini tak seperti bau pada umumnya.. ini menggoda.. aku menyukainya.. sangat menyukainya.. aku menangis di dalam pelukkannya...

"Aku juga.."

Aku kembali menangis.. Bisakah aku berharap lebih akan kata-katanya saat ini? Jika iya, maka.. sungguh.. aku menjadi salah satu wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini.. Aku tidak tahu kata-kata darinya ini serius atau tidak.. yang aku tahu, Akashi-kun adalah orang yang sangat berhati-hati dengan setiap tutur kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku mengeratkan cengkraman tanganku pada kaos olahraganya.. dia merespon dengan memelukku semakin erat...

Tuhann.. jika ini hanyalah mimpi, maka aku mohon.. jangan bangunkan aku.. aku ingin seperti ini selamanya...

"Happy birthday, Akashiku..." kataku lagi..

"Seijuurou boleh.."

Aku tersenyum.. "Hai, Sei-kun.."Setelah ini, aku dan dia akan membahas banyak hal tentang kisah kita ini,...

.

.

.

.

 **============== THE END =============**

 **.**

 **RAMPUNGGG... aku paham kok.. ini bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengenangnya saja di ulang tahunnya.. manganya sudah tamat.. animenya juga.. yahh.. kesempatan untuk melihatnya lagi agak sulit.. kecuali kalo ada keajaiban season 4.. hahahha.. aku pasti akan jingkrak jingkrak gak jelas..**

 **Btw.. gomen for typo..**

 **Thanks sudah mampir..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **]bye bye..**

.

JANGAN LUPA.. mampir di ff yang lain... heheh..


End file.
